Loving Him, Losing Her
by CrystalTamer13
Summary: Based of the scene where Gengar leaves Gardevoir. Song is Missing by Evanescence. Cursed-shipping


Loving Him

By: M&M's

**Disclaimer: I dun own Pokemon for the millionth time. Or the song Missing. That belongs to Evanescence.**

**Summary: This is a Gengar/Gardevoir story. It's about how she loves him but she believes that he'll never love her back. One-sided Cursedshipping**

**Ninetales' POV**

_**Please, please, forgive me…**_

_**But I won't be home again…**_

_**Maybe someday you'll look up,**_

_**And barely conscious,**_

_**You'll say to no one…**_

Another burst of pain makes her collapse onto the floor; her body shudders as she cries out, the headaches ripping through skull. Her Trainer is just sitting there, his hands covering his ears against her shrill screams.

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know…**_

_**You forgot me, long ago.**_

_**Am I that unimportant?**_

_**Am I so insignificant?**_

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me…?**_

She tried to stand up, but the full force of the curse was upon her now. The pain would only get worse; there was no hope of her living now. It was the end for her…

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**_

_**You won't try for me, not now.**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me,**_

_**I'm all alone…**_

I don't know why she had tried to defend her horrid master, who still sat a few feet away from her, hands covering his ears, eyes closed tightly shut, teeth gritted, not moving to help her. Not begging me to spare her; not bearing the curse himself.

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

Ninetales stared at the Gardevoir, who had stopped struggling and was now barely moving, her body was heaving, her red eyes wide with sadness and fear…and something else…something I didn't recognize...

She didn't deserve this. Her master did.

_**Please, please forgive me.**_

_**But I won't be home again.**_

_**I know what you do to yourself…**_

_**I breathe deep and cry out…**_

And if this kept on Gardevoir was going to die.

I said reluctantly, without taking her eyes off of Gardevoir, "Do you wish to end her pain and take the curse from her?" I turned to face where the boy had sat, then realized he had ran away leaving me and the dying body of his friend behind. I stood still for a minute, appalled at the Trainer's cowardice.

She had given her life for him…but he didn't care about her at all…he went and just let her die…despite the fact that she had went and saved him…

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

That shallow, evil man!

As Gardevoir's soul left her body, as she stared at the fleeing body of her master, as she closed her ruby eyes for the last time, I heard her mutter,

"I love you," she whispered, "I just wonder why you never loved me back…"

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**_

_**You won't try for me,**_

_**Not now.**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me,**_

_**I'm all alone.**_

**Ignis's POV**

I stared at Gardevoir, my spirit guardian, shocked that her Trainer had just upped and abandoned the gentle, graceful Pokemon that stood before me. I didn't have any Pokemon of my own when I was human, but I couldn't imagine just leaving my best friend there to die. How could someone keep loving even when the person you loved didn't love you back?

_**Isn't someone missing me…?**_

**Gardevoir's POV**

_**And if I bleed,**_

_**I'll bleed…**_

_**Knowing that you don't care.**_

_**And if I sleep,**_

_**Just to dream of you,**_

_**I'll wake without you there…**_

Again and again waves of pain rip through my body. I cry out with each one. My head feels like it's going to implode.

_**Isn't something missing?**_

_**Isn't something…**_

I sink to my knees, unable to fend of the curse. Why did you do this to yourself? Why did you protect him Gardevoir? That is what Ninetales seemed to be thinking.

I did it to save him…

I saved him because I loved him, even though he had never loved me back…

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**_

_**You won't try for me,**_

_**Not now…**_

_**Though I'd die to know you love me,**_

_**I'm all alone…**_

I reached out one slender green hand and stroked one of his legs, trying to soothe him, even though he wasn't trying to comfort me back. I didn't mean as much to him as he did to me. And that was alright. I gripped my head and screamed as another wave of pain slammed into my head, making my world blacker around the edges.

"Do you wish to end her pain and take the curse away from her…?" I heard Ninetales say. But it was too late…He was gone, racing towards the open mouth that was Murky Cave, in a desperate effort to save himself.

And he'd left me behind…

As my world went black, as my ruby eyes closed, as I gazed at the fleeing figure of my Trainer, as a coldness overtook my body, I whispered.

"I loved you…I just wonder why you'd never love me back…"

_**Isn't something missing…?**_

_**Isn't someone missing me…?**_

**The End**

**A little angsty Cursedshipping fic. I threw a little Evanescence into the fic to spice things up.**

**Yeah, this is kind of how it was before Gengar asks the hero to save her.**


End file.
